


420 WEDDING NOT CLICKBAIT

by aukusti



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Haha., M/M, weed day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti
Summary: based on this tweet:My boyfriend:Me: hey no pressure but if we got married this week on 4/20 our 50th anniversary would be on 4/20/69 just something to think about





	420 WEDDING NOT CLICKBAIT

“Goro,” Akira said. 

They were sitting across from each other in a booth, Leblanc’s quiet atmosphere a good place to study (or try to, on Akira’s part). 

Goro took his time to meet his gaze, hand lifting in time to rest on the textbook in front of him (to mark the section he had last read, as Akira learned). “Yes?” His voice was a little scratchy from disuse for the last two hours. 

“So, um,” Akira’s side of the booth was a clutter of notebooks that he had made into a stack half an hour into their study session to hide him as he used his phone instead. “You know the date, right?” 

“It’s April,” Goro answered, blinking slowly. “The twentieth, I believe?” 

“Yeah,” he said, feeling like he might implode. “Yeah, April twenty. Four twenty, if you will.”  

Goro hummed. “I see,” he said, even though he clearly did not. “Have I, ah, missed our anniversary?” 

Akira dug his nails into his thighs to keep from laughing. “No, don’t worry, it’s just that, um,” he cast a quick glance to the Sayuri before continuing, “what if we got married?” 

It was silent for a second before Goro started to cough violently. Akira couldn’t contain his laughter then, Leblanc no longer silent in between Goro’s wheezes and Akira’s laughing fit. 

“I,” Goro’s voice was croakier than it had been before, “beg your pardon?” 

“Seriously, I think it’d be a good idea like, just—” Akira covered his face with his hands to muffle the sound of his laughter and more importantly, the rising blush on his cheeks.  

“Akira.” He didn’t have to move his hands to know Goro was probably redder than he was and probably looking like he wanted to throttle him, too. “You have ten seconds.” 

He counted up to eight in his mind before taking a deep breath and moving his hands only to see Goro was leaning forward now, eyes narrowed. He tried not to smile.  

“If we got married today,” Goro seemed to flinch a little at the word, “Our fiftieth anniversary would be on April twentieth, twenty sixty-nine. Four twenty six nine.” 

Another pause. “And um,” Akira continued when it became clear Goro wasn’t going to say anything. “It was a joke, you know. Mostly. Ann thought it was funny, and Ryuji is Ryuji, so I—” 

Goro sighed before resting his elbows on the table and laying his head in his palms. “Ridiculous,” he mumbled. “I’m going to lose my hair from stress.”  

Watching Goro as he looked up, he seemed more put together. “Akira,” he said. “The next time you propose, plan it a little more nicely.” 

“Next time,” Akira repeated dumbly. His head felt cloudy. 

“Yes,” Goro said, nodding for good measure. “Next time. Maybe when we aren’t just barely in university and perhaps a little older.” 

“Next time,” Akira echoed again, sounding a little faint. 

“I have an exam soon that I can’t miss, and I’d at least like to attend my own wedding.” 

Snapping out of his trance, Akira couldn’t help but stare. “A test,” he murmured. “You’d miss our wedding for a test.” 

Leaning forward some more, Goro patted Akira’s cheek across the table. “I did say when we were older.” The corners of his mouth were upturned.  

Grumbling, he leaned into the touch anyway. “I can’t think that far ahead,” he said, even though it was a blatant lie. 

Goro’s hand ran across his cheek gently, pulling it away and resting it on the table where it was promptly held by Akira’s own. “I refuse to get married on this day.” 

“In any year?” 

“In every  _timeline_ , Kurusu.” 

Akira sighed loudly, all for imitating the dramatics he was so fond of when he wasn’t the one displaying them. Goro’s face seemed a little softer just then. “Yeah.” He gave Goro’s hand a tiny squeeze. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what compelled me to write this but i did so thank you for coming


End file.
